Moving Right Along
by Lissical
Summary: While the Bartlet Administration is in Chicago, the secretaries decide to do some sight seeing.


"Come on, Donna! Aren't you coming," Margaret called from the adjoining hotel room.  
  
"Yeah, I'm writing down something for Josh first. He needs to make sure that he--"  
  
"Oh, who cares! This is *our* day, Donna. Not his. Now come on! Cathy and Carol are waiting."  
  
"Okay, okay, I'm coming," she said as she emerged from her room. "Let's go." The two went downstairs and met up with Cathy and Carol.  
  
"Where have you two been," Carol asked when she saw them come out of the elevator.  
  
"I had to do something for Josh," Donna explained. Carol simply rolled her eyes.  
  
"Come on, this day is for us. Let's get going," Cathy said.  
  
The four women walked out of the hotel. Cathy was about to hail a cab when she felt someone's arm on her's. "No, we're not taking a cab," Margaret said.  
  
"Then how are we...No! You are not driving around this city," Donna said, her eyes wide.  
  
"Why not? I'm a perfectly good driver," Margaret said, her hands on her hips.  
  
"Then how do you explain those four traffic tickets you got in the past, hmm," Cathy said, moving so she was beside Donna.  
  
"Never mind about those," Margaret said. "I rented a car already." She smiled as she held up a pair of keys.  
  
"This is going to be an unbearable day," Carol murmured to herself.  
  
"What was that, Carol?"  
  
"Nothing. Let's just go."  
  
~*~  
  
They walked out towards a red sedan and the four got in, with Margaret at the driver's seat, Donna in the passenger seat, and Cathy and Carol in the back.  
  
"Why can't I sit up front," Cathy asked.  
  
"Because I called it first, remember," Donna said, her ego much bigger than it should have been.  
  
"Will the two of you quit it," Margaret said as she put her seatbelt on and started the car.  
  
"Fine," the two said simultaneously.  
  
"So," Carol said, changing the subject, "where are we going?"  
  
"I thought we could do some general sight seeing. You know, drive around the city, maybe stop at Navy Pier or something."  
  
"Can we go shopping," Donna asked, a big smile on her face.  
  
"But of course," Margaret said. "That's what I was planning to do anyway. I thought we could go to Bloomingdale's or something and go around the entire mall."  
  
"Sounds good to me," Donna said as she sat back in her seat.  
  
~*~  
  
"I told you we should have gotten off at North Avenue," Donna said two and a half hours later.  
  
"Look, the directions clearly say, 'get off at Kedsie,'" Margaret said as she showed Donna the map she received from Leo.  
  
"Well, I know that we are no longer in Chicago," Donna said, giving Margaret a look.  
  
"What are you talking about? Of course we're in Chicago," Cathy said from the back. "How could we have driven to another state?"  
  
Carol shook her head. "No, Cathy. I think that Donna meant that we're no longer in the city. I think we're in a suburb of Chicago."  
  
Donna nodded, "Yes, we are in a suburb. We're in like..." She looked at a 'Welcome to Flossmore' sign. "Flossmore! How did we end up here?!"  
  
"I told you, the directions said--"  
  
"Oh, who cares about those. I want to go back to the city!" Cathy exclaimed.  
  
"Here's an entrance onto the expressway," Donna said. "Let's get back on and go North, and get off at North Avenue."  
  
Margaret simply nodded and got back on the expressway and started to head North.  
  
"Um, Margaret, why are we slowing down," Carol asked, a worried look on her face.  
  
Margaret bit her bottom lip. "I think we're out of gas..."  
  
"What?!" The other three screamed at the same time.  
  
"Margaret, wasn't there a full tank when we left?" Carol asked.  
  
"Yeah, or at least I thought there was," she said as she drove the now very slow car over to the shoulder of the road.  
  
"Now what are we supposed to do," Carol asked to no one in particular.  
  
"Well, I have my cell phone with me," Cathy said. "I can call Sam or Toby if you want."  
  
Donna groaned, "Do you know what kind of grief the two of them are going to give us? Not to mention Josh, who is going to make me his slave for the rest of the trip."  
  
"Do you have a better idea," Carol asked. "You can't call C.J. She's out too."  
  
"Fine. Call Sam or Toby," Donna said, knowing that she would later regret it.  
  
Cathy nodded and called Sam.  
  
~*~  
  
"So let me get this straight," Sam said to the four women, "You decided to drive downtown, got off at the wrong exit, got back on the expressway, and ran out of gas?"  
  
"That's about right," Donna said in a monotone voice.  
  
Sam started to laugh, as did Toby who had decided to come along.  
  
"Where did you get those directions," Toby asked Margaret.  
  
"I got them from Leo who got them from the internet..." Toby looked at Sam and the two started laughing again.  
  
"Listen, uh, Margaret, about those directions," Sam said, "They're not exactly the ones you wanted..."  
  
"Are you trying to tell me that you guys set us up," Margaret said, her voice rising.  
  
The two nodded.  
  
"I knew something like this was going to happen," Donna said as she, Carol, Cathy, and Margaret all got into the SUV that Toby had rented.  
  
"Well, at least we can go back to the hotel and just relax," Carol said.  
  
"Oh, I'm not so sure about that," Sam said as he winked at the four.  
  
"I knew this was coming," Carol said, sliding back in her seat.  
  
~*~  
  
The next day, Josh was surprised when he opened his door. "When did I order room service," he asked himself. Then he saw the note. "Thank you for taking me back. You're the greatest boss anyone could have." It was signed by Donna. Josh looked up and shook his head and took in the breakfast.  
  
Sam and Toby got the same types of notes, only both were from Cathy since Ginger had decided that something was going to happen if she went anywhere with the four women.  
  
Leo wasn't surprised either when he found breakfast waiting outside of his room as well. "Well," Donna said as she sat down at the table with Carol, Cathy, and Margaret, "at least it's over."  
  
The other three nodded.  
  
"So, moving right along, what do you propose we do to get back at them?"  
  
The other three all had mischevious looks on their faces as they started suggesting things to do to their bosses... 


End file.
